This competitive application seeks continued support for graduate, M.D.- Ph.D. and Postdoctoral training in the clinical and laboratory investigation of traumatic brain injury and/or its sequelae. This training grant utilizes faculty expertise drawn from the Departments of Anatomy, Biochemistry, Neurology, Pharmacology, Pathology, Medicine and Neurosurgery. Each of the participating faculty has an extensive track record in studying either the direct neural vascular consequences of traumatic brain injury or some of its potential sequelae in terms of ischemia and/or epilepsy. The participating faculty use state-of-the-art techniques to address issues relevant to the pathobiology of traumatic brain injury and its treatment. The current training grant requests support for four predoctoral and four postdoctoral students. It is anticipated that 50% of the predoctoral trainees will be enrolled in the M.D.-Ph.D. track, while 50% of the postdoctoral trainees will possess the M.D. degree. Particular emphasis will be placed upon minority recruitment utilizing the strong recruitment framework already existent at the Medical College of Virginia, Virginia Commonwealth University. It is anticipated that this training program will result in the production of M.D.'s, M.D.- Ph.D.'s, and Ph.D.'s exceptionally well-trained in multiple areas related to the study of traumatic brain injury. It is our long-range hope that such well-trained clinical and basic scientists will translate their training into continued research in this area and thereby further contribute to the body of knowledge leading to the better and more rational treatment of traumatically brain-injured humans.